No Eres Tan Malo Como Todos Dicen Que Eres
by Lavilla
Summary: Que sucediera entre bigby wolf y nerissa si se hicieran amigos o algo mas que amigos? como lo tomaria snow? .
1. Te Volveré A Ver

**_"No eres tan malo como todos dicen que eres"-_**Me dijo Nerissa dándome la espalda y alejándose poco a poco.

Es algo que ya había escuchado , me causaba mucha confusión y dudas , pensé la dejo irse o tal vez debería detenerla. No sabia que hacer probablemente si la dejo irse no volvería a saber de ella. Así que decidí detenerla , al ver que iba al final de la cuadra corrí hacia ella y la detuve .

**_"Nerrisa! Espera"_** -Le dije.

Gran parte de mi no quería que Nerissa se fuera nunca había tenido la dicha de conecerla y se que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores , pero los cortos momentos en los que hable con ella fueron muy agradables.

**_"A donde vas?"_** -Le pregunte estando muy cerca e ella .

**_"No lo se, probablemente a un lugar lejo."_** -Me dijo dándome una media sonrisa como tratando de darme a entender que en cualquier parte ella estará bien.

**_"No deberías de irte"_** -Le dije .

**_"Porque no debería de irme sheriff…. Acaso me extrañarias?"_** -Me pregunto de una manera bromista.

**_"Tal vez"-_**Le conteste con una media sonrisa.

**"Ok me quedare"** Me dijo.

**_"Bien , me alegro "_** Le dije

**_"Sheriff estas completamente mojado"_**

**_"Deberías de cubrirte"-_**Me dijo sonriendo un poco.

Se acercó mas a mi de manera que no me mojara tapándonos a los dos con su sombría.

Estábamos ahora muy cerca del uno al otro a pocos centímetros para que nuestro rostros hicieran contacto, lo cual me agradaba pero a la vez me hacia sentir muy incomodo estar tan cerca de ella. Nos quedamos viendo sin saber que decir.

**"Donde vives?"-**Le pregunte para terminar con este incomodo silencio.

**_"En este momento en ningún parte "_** -Me contesto

**_"Donde te vas a quedar esta noche?"_** -Le pregunto un poco preocupado.

**_"Seguro que algunas de mis ex compañeras de trabajo me harían el favor de brindarme una cama donde dormir en donde viven, unos cuantos días." -_**Me contesto algo insegura.

**_"Ok "_** -Le conteste insatisfecho con su respuesta.

**_"Bueno sheriff estoy segura que debes tener mucho trabajo que hacer, es mejor que me valla llendo "_** Nerissa me dijo.

**_"Esta bien , pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo"-_**Le dije

**_"Nerissa prométeme algo , si?"-_** Le pregunte.

Nerissa me miro muy seria y algo nerviosa.

**_"Llámame mañana si?" -_**Le dije ansioso.

Podía ver que dejo de mírame seriamente y que ya no estaba nerviosa .

**_"Seguro Bigby , mañana te llamo"_** me respondió con una leve carcajada .

Se alejó de mí dándome la espalda y siguió su camino, no la deje ver hasta que la perdí de mi vista cuando se fue cogiendo un taxi. Ahora me sentía mucho mas aliviado y satisfecho con saber que mañana volvería hablar con ella. Metí mi mano derecha en mi bolsillo derecho para sacar un cigarrillo, pero en lo que ingreso mi mano al bolsillo siento una pequeña caja muy compacta, y me acorde que era el regalo de Tj para Snow. Me sorprendió saber que ya se me había olvidado, así que decidí ir a buscar a Snow para entregarle el regalo de Tj.


	2. Un Dia Inusual

Nerissa

No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder. Puede ser que el sheriff de Fabletown, Bigby Wolf, the big bad Wolf! Tendrá algún interés romántico en mí?. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y no podía dejar de sonreír como una tonta al pensar en ello, Pero tal vez sólo quiere una amiga ¿quién sabe? .

Bigby

Recordé el regalo de Tj para snow, así que decidí ir a su oficina para entregarlo.

Acabo de entrar a la oficina de snow, y la veo ocupada en el teléfono en una llamada, así que decidí esperar, y me senté en el borde de su escritorio para esperar a que termine. Mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando a snow podía ver que estaba más estresada de lo normal, supongo que es porque ahora es la deputy mayor de fabletown.

**_"No se preocupe, todo volverá a la normalidad, estoy trabajando en ello"_** – Snow dice al colgar el teléfono en su escritorio.

**_"Bigby que necesitas ? Porque estoy muy ocupada para hablar "_**-snow me dijo mientras ella estaba pasando por algunos archivos que tenía en su escritorio.

**_"Tranquila Snow, sólo quería darte esto"_** \- le dije

Le mostré el regalo de Tj, que había guardado en el bolsillo.

**_"¿Qué es eso?"_** -Snow Dijo mirándome muy seria.

**_"Una caja"_** \- Le respondió.

**_"Obviamente, ya sé que es una caja bigby!" _**-snow Dijo un poco enojada.

**_"Es un regalo de Tj"_** –Le explicó a ella.

**_"Oh, de verdad...que lástima que no pude decirle adiós"_** -Snow dijo agarrando la caja.

Ella no abrió la caja, ella sólo bajó la mirada a la caja parecía que ella se arrepintió de haber enviado a Tj a la granja.

**_"Bueno ... gracias"_** -Snow dijo mientras se ponía la caja en su escritorio.

Ya le entregue el regalo de Tj, así que me levanté de su escritorio para salir de la oficina y así poder ir a mi apartamento.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Me desperté temprano para ir a mi oficina para volver a trabajar como de costumbre. Poco después de cuatro horas de trabajo en mi oficina, recibí una llamada, espero que sea nerissa pensé. Conteste el teléfono.

**_"Hola sheriff"-_**Dijo Nerissa.

**_"Hola"_**\- Le contesté un poco sorprendido de que fuera ella.

**_"Lo siento si interrumpo algo importante" _**-Dijo

**_"No, no, no te preocupes por eso"-_** Le dije

**_"Tienes planes para esta noche?"_** -Ella Me preguntó

**_"Si termino el trabajo temprano estoy disponible para la tarde" _**\- Le respondí

**_"Entonces puedo visitar su apartamento por la tarde?"_** \- Dijo

**_"No, vea a la entrada de the Woodlands, te veré allí"_**-Le explique.

**_"Mmm ok, pero ¿por qué alli?"_** -Ella me pregunto.

**_"Porque te quiero invitar a cenar a algún restaurante" _**\- Le respondí.

**_"Así que usted quiere invitarme a cenar, ¿por qué?"_** -Ella Pregunta.

**_"Quiero decir, ¿por qué haces esto, ¿por qué me haces que te prometa que yo lo llamaría usted, ¿qué quieres de mí? Sheriff "-_**Ella preguntó.

**_"¿Quieres la verdad?"_** \- Le pregunté

**_"... .sí"_** \- Respondió ella

**_"Nerissa , solo quiero conocerte"_** \- Le dije.


	3. Ansias

**BIGBY**

**_ "_****_Nerissa solo quiero conocerte"_** – Le dije.

Le dije la verdad, era lo que yo quería , conocerla aunque me dificulta entender porque siento esta particular curiosidad con nerissa.

**_"_****_Eso no me lo esperaba, de acuerdo entonces a que hora exactamente te veo en la entrada de the Woodland?"_** -me pregunto.

**_"_****_Amm .. a las 6 pm …esta bien_****?-**Le pregunte

**_"_****_ok a esa hora esta bien, pues nos vemos Wolf_****" **–Me dijo nerissa con un tono de voz coqueto.

Colgué el teléfono y saque un cigarrillo que tenia guardados en mi bolsillo y lo puse entre mis labios y lo encendí, mientras fumaba muy relajado no podía dejar de pensar en nerissa me preguntaba, donde la llevaría? Me sentía muy incomodo en pensar en ello , es la primera vez que me animo a invitar a una chica.

Siempre pensé que Snow seria la primera chica que yo invitaría, ya que siento una fuerte atracción hacia ella desde el día en que la conocí pero desde que es deputy mayor se ha vuelto mucho más distante conmigo.

Mire el reloj que esta colgado en mi oficina para ver la hora y es la _1:25 pm_ , y veo que aun me falta trabajo que hacer , así que decidí terminar lo mas rápido posible para ir a mi apartamento y poder arreglarme un poco antes de salir con nerissa.

"Por fin" susurro y guardo todos los archivos que organice en una carpeta para entregárselos a snow , aunque sé que sin duda tendrá quejas por el trabajo , ya que lo deje muy mal organizado por hacerlo estando muy precisado pensando en nerissa.

Me levanto de mi silla y echo un vistazo al reloj, son las _4:32 pm_ cogí la carpeta de mi escritorio y Salí de mi oficina cerrándola con llave y luego me dirigí a la oficina de snow.

Al entrar en la oficina de snow, mientras me dirigo hacia ella, la veo sentada en su silla roja que esta detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos archivos. Me puse en frente de ella y le puse la carpeta encima de si escritorio.

Veo que Snow dejo de leer los archivos y desde su asiento levanto su mirada para verme.

**_"_****_Ya termino ? tan rápido"_**-Me dijo snow , parecía molesta que lo allá entregado tan rápido.

Cada vez que snow me dice no puedo evitar sentir una ligera molestia, mayormente lo dice cuando hay gente alrededor.

**_"_****_si ya lo organice….supongo que eso es todo así que ya me voy snow, cuídate" _**-Le dije dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome a la salida , para ir a mi apartamento para poder arreglarme antes de salir con nerissa.

**_"_****_ , espere!"._**-Me dijo snow.

Suspire pensando **"ahora que!?"** me di la vuelta y regrese a su escritorio.

**_"_****_ esto esta muy incompleto , y muy mal organizado!"_** me dice snow mientras esta revisando la carpeta que le di.

**_"_****_Como esperas que lo guarde asi!"_** -me dijo subiendo el tono de su voz de manera muy seria , era obvio que estaba algo molesta.

Extendió su brazo entregándome la carpeta de nuevo

**_"_****_Por favor! Hazlo bien"_** -me dijo snow , aunque parecía mas una amenaza.

Me rehusé a agarrar la carpeta.

**_"_****_Snow lo siento no lo puedo terminar hoy , pero te prometo que mañana lo dejo mucho mejor"_** – le dije esperando que me dejara terminarlo mañana.

**_"_****_No! Termínalo ahora!, es tu trabajo sheriff" –_**Me exigió snow.

Rayos pensé! Que exigente es por esos estúpidos archivos.

**_"_****_Snow cual es la prisa! Mañana lo termino, Ok!"_** –Le dije un poco exaltado.

**_"_****_Sheriff mira la hora que es , si empiezas en este momento como a las 9 ya estarías terminando, porque te irías a tu apartamento tan temprano , sin tan siquiera haz terminado con el trabajo!"_** –Me dijo snow de manera muy demandante.

**_"_****_Snow ya te dije MAÑANA lo termino! , pero hoy no puedo tengo planes, ok"-_**Le dije.

En el momento que dije –_tengo planes, ok_\- vi como levanto sus cejas y sus ojos se extendieron prácticamente vi que snow se sorprendió , tal vez piensa que es muy raro que tenga planes. Al ver que en los pocos segundos no me contestaba aproveche a irme de su oficina.

NERISSA

Fui al apartamento de una amiga mía ex compañera de trabajo del lugar en donde trabaja con el idiota de porgie, toque el timbre dos veces esperanzada que estuviera allí.

**_"_****_Nerissa! Hola"_** -me dijo muy sorprendida abrazándome.

**_"_****_Hola Jane como estas?"_** -Le pregunte.

**_"_****_Bien , mucho mejor ahora , pasa adelante"_** -me dijo jane.

Entre a su apartamento y ella cerro la puerta y me siguió.

**_"_****_Nerissa, amm porque aun tienes el listón"_** -me dijo jane refiriéndose al listón rosa que llevo puesto en el cuello.

**_"_****_Ahh no lo se , todavía no me siento lista _**" le dije riéndome un poco.

**_"_****_No tengas temor ya no estamos bajo el hechizo"_** –me explico jane.

**_"_****_ya lo se"_** -le dije.

**_"_****_Amm ok , si quieres dejártelo puesto déjame decirte que te queda muy bien" _**

Nos reímos un poco.

**_"_****_Toma asiento"_** me dijo jane.

Nos sentamos en su sofá azul cuadriculado.

**_"_****_Pensé que no te volvería a ver nerissa, pero me alegro tanto que aun estas aquí. Dime por favor, que ya no tienes pensado irte de fabletown?"_** -jane me pregunto.

**_"_****_No por el momento no."_** -Le dije con una media sonrisa.

**_"_****_Jane puedo pedirte un favor?"_** –Le dije algo temerosa.

**_"_****_si! Por supuesto ¿Qué sucede?"_**\- me pregunto jane.

**_"_****_es que me preguntaba si me podrías prestar algún vestido, algo elegante si tienes que ya no ocupas"_** -le dije algo sonrojada por pedirle un vestido prestado.

**_"_****_Si tengo vestidos, pero no se si los considerarías elegantes, ven" -me dijo levantándose_** del sofá.

Me levanté yo también y la seguí, me llevo en donde esta su armario que esta junto a su cama de tamaño personal, me abrió su armario para mostrarme su vestuario. No era lo que esperaba, pero supongo que no podía esperar mucho de ella ya que ni ella ni yo tenemos dinero para tener ropa de calidad .Pero note un vestido negro , me gusto mucho se miraba muy elegante estaba segura que me miraría bien en el .

**_"_****_Me probare este"_** -le dije mientras lo cogía.

**_"_****_Seguro allí esta el baño , cámbiate allí"_** me dijo jane.

Fui al baño para probarme el vestido , no podía verme a mi misma ya que no había espejo. Así que Salí para que mi jane me viera.

**_"_****_Wow nerissa se te ve mucho mejor a ti que a mi"_** –dijo jane con una ligera risa.

**_"_****_Crees que me veo bien?"_** -le pregunte muy dudosa.

**_"_****_Si! Totalmente" _**-me dijo mientras estaba sentada en su cama observándome.

**_"_****_Con unos tacones negros te veras mejor"_** -me dijo jane.

**_"_****_entonces me lo prestas?"-_**le pregunte.

**_"_****_seguro , amm pero dime a donde tienes pensado ir, tan sexy acaso será una…..no se , talvez un cita!"_** dijo jane bromeando y reindose.

**_"_****_Algo así"_** -Le conteste riéndome también.

Dejo de reírse

**_"_****_que, una cita! De veras!? Pero con quien?"_**-me dijo muy sorprendida.

**_"_****_No es técnicamente una cita , solo saldré con un amigo"_** -le explique.

**_"_****_Tu no tienes amigos nerissa , quien es?"_** -me pregunto muy intrigada , mientras yo me arreglaba viéndome en el espejo que tiene en su habitación.

**_"_****_Te lo digo luego, mejor ayúdame con mi cabello"_**-Le dije.

Se acercó a mí para arreglarme el cabello y me maquillo también pero no de manera tan exagerada como usualmente nos maquillamos.

**_Después de 40 minutos._**

**_"_****_Listo te ves muy guapa nerissa , sin duda tu AMIGO se va a sorprender" _**–me dijo jane muy orgullosa por como me arreglo.

**_"_****_haha si tu lo dices"-_**le dije sonriéndole.

Veo en mi reloj que son las **_5:32 pm_** , ya estaba lista para irme.

**_"_****_Jane muchísimas gracias!"-_**Le dije muy agradecida.

**_"_****_No te preocupes, espero que pronto me digas quien es tu amigo misterioso"-_** me dijo jane sonriéndome.

Sin duda Jane es una de mis mejores amigas depues por todo lo que pasamos juntas cuando estábamos sometidas por the crooked man.

Le di un abrazo y me despedí de ella y Salí de su apartamento.

Me dirigí a the Woodland para encontrarme con bigby.


	4. Una Cita?

**BIGBY**

Recién acabo de salir de mi apartamento, medio arreglado para ir a ver a nerissa, Salí con la misma ropa con la que Salí en la mañana una camiseta blanca con una corbata negra y con un pantalón color beige. No hice mucho para arreglarme simplemente me di una ducha. Me dirijo al elevador para ir a la entrada de the Woodland.

Salí del elevador y noto que no esta nerissa, solo veo a flycatcher que esta haciendo limpieza.

**_"Hola Sheriff , como le va?"_** me pregunta flycatcher.

**_"Amm bien… gracias"_** le dije sin prestarle mucha importancia.

Y decidí salirme del edificio , pensé que nerissa tendría que estar allí , al ver que no esta dentro. Vi que estaba en la orilla de la calle dándole la espalda a the Woodland. Camine hacia ella.

**_"Hola"_** le dije mostrándole una media sonrisa.

**_"hola bigby"_** nerissa me dijo dándose la vuelta para poder verme .

Pude notar que se había vestido elegante.

**_"Entonces , a donde planeas llevarme?"_** nerissa me pregunto.

**_"Honestamente … no lo se, aun no lo he pensado, pero conozco un restaurante que dicen que es muy bueno, hace poco lo inauguraron, deberíamos de ir allí, se llama del posto."_** .le dije

**_"Seguro suena bien"_** me dijo.

Fuimos a la esquina de la derecha para esperar un taxi.

EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL POSTO

6:34 PM

Se acercó un camarero a nuestra mesa que estaba ubicada en una esquina.

**_"Discupe,ya van a ordenar?"_** Nos pregunto el camarero.

**"Si , yo quiero el** _burnt beef_**"**_ le dije al camarero._

**"que termino la carne señor?"**_ pregunto._

**"Bien cocido"**_Le conteste._

**_"Ok caballero , y la dama?"_**_ pregunto_

**_"Una _**_ensalada primavera__**" **__Contesto nerissa._

**_"Ok entonces un _**_burnt beef__** bien cocido y una **__ensalada primavera__**, permiso"**__ Dijo el camarero y se retiro de la mesa._

Nerissa y yo Estábamos situados en una esquina del segundo piso del restaurante en una mesa cuadrada solamente para dos personas. A mi lado derecho había una amplia vista hacia afuera por la pared de vidrio, y a mi lado izquierdo otras mesas vacías que están muy separadas.

**_"Sueles venir mucho a estas clases de restaurantes_**?" me pregunto nerissa.

**_"Amm, no la verdad no, creo que la ultima vez fue con snow hace cuatro años"_** le dije.

Al mencionar a snow vi como nerissa se asombra un poco.

**_"Con snow…."_** Dice nerissa viendo por la ventana.

Sabia muy bien que algo tenia en mente algo que desesperadamente necesitaba hablar.

**_"Que sucede con snow?"_** Le pregunte suponiendo que es de ella que quiere hablar.

**_"No es nada , es que…"_**

**_"en que piensas?"_** Le pregunte .

**_"La verdad, en rumores."_** Nerissa me dijo dejando de ver la ventana, y dirigió su mirada en mi.

Su respuesta me dejo muy pensativo , no podía dejar de preguntarme que clase de rumores serian?, Tendrían que ver con snow?

**_"Huh , que rumores?"_** Le pregunte encogiendo mis cejas.

**_"Pues hay un rumor de ti …. Que tiene que ver con snow."_** Me dijo ocultando su mirada dirigiéndola a la ventana.

**_"Mejor olvídalo, cambiemos de tema." _**Me dijo nerissa volviéndome a mírame a los ojos.

Ya era muy tarde para cambiar de tema me sentía muy intrigado y mas si tenia que ver con snow.

**_"No , dime que es lo que dicen de mi y snow?" _**Subi un poco el tono de mi voz.

**_"ok , es que….. dicen por allí las malas lenguas…. Que tu … amm que solo quieres hacer todo lo que snow dice solo para que puedas acostarte con ella."_** Dijo nerissa suspirando al terminar.

Me incomodo algo su respuesta , porque en cierta parte era cierto.

**_"Sabes… eso no es cierto , snow simplemente es una compañera de trabajo como mucho." _**Le explique.

**_"Hey yo no he dicho nada" _**dice nerissa riéndose un poco.

**_"Como sea, cambiemos de tema"_** le dije mientras tomaba un sobo de mi copa de vino.

**_"Ok , dime entonces porque me quieres conocer ?"_** Me dijo nerissa enarcando una ceja.

_**"No lo se, me agradas"**_ le dije.

Mientras conversábamos el camarero regresó con nuestras comidas , terminamos de cenar y conversamos un poco mas , luego pague la cuenta y nos retiramos del restaurante.

**_"Bigby, gracias"_** Nerissa me dijo, acercándose a mi.

**_"Porque no me llevas a tu apartamento?"_** me pregunto nerissa de manera coqueta.

_**"Seguro"**_ Le conteste

Cogí un taxi para ir a mi apartamento con estábamos en el taxi nerissa agarraba mi mano y jugaba con ella , ambos nos mirábamos sabiendo muy bien a lo que íbamos a mi apartamento. Al en el momento que entre a the woodlands vi a beast a beaty y a flycatcher muy asombrados por verme con nerissa, no me importo y entre al elevador con ella . Al salir del elevador de inmediato nos dirigimos a mi apartamento, pero antes de entrar frene.

**_"Espera un minuto"_** Le dije a nerissa

Entre a mi apartamento solo para asegurarme de que colin no estuviera, y asi era colin no estaba , volvi a salir para invitar a nerissa a entrar.

**_"Pasa, adelante"_** Le dije a nerissa mientras la jalaba de la mano.

Cuando entro cerré la puerta con llave y me di la vuelta , vi que dejo su bolso en el suelo , y se acerco a mi , y unió sus labios con los míos , puso sus brazos a traves de mis hombros mientras abrazaba su cintura para unirla a mi aun mas con cada beso que nos dábamos, nerissa empezó a quitarme la corbata muy velozmente , al quitármela la tiro al suelo y siguió igual con mi camisa hasta que me dejo solo con mis bóxer puestos. Me empujo para que cayera acostado en el sofá. Mientras estaba acostado miraba como se quitaba su vestido negro enfrente mio , luego se acercó a mi y se sentó encima mio mientras estaba acostado en mi sofá azul , me volvió a besar apasionadamente y se separó de mi para recuperar aliento , mientras estaba sentada encima mio se quito su brasier y lo tiro al suelo , ya solo tenia puesto su ropa interior, así que la levante y me di la vuelta junto con ella para que yo pudiera estar encima de ella , nuestros labios se volvieron a unir mientras nuestras lenguas se conectaban entre si. No podía aguantar mas , tenia que llegar mas lejos con ella asi que removí su ropa interior y rápidamente también removí la mía. En un instante me puse nervioso , sabia lo que tenia que hacer a pesar de que yo nunca lo había hecho. Me introduje dentro de ella, no pude evitar sentir un inmenso placer , nerissa gimió muy fuerte, pero no me importo , simplemente continúe y continúe , poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo , nerissa no paraba de gemir , y seguimos así hasta que los dos terminamos. Al terminar , termine acostado en el sofá mientras nerissa estaba encima mio acariciando mis pectorales,

**_"Bigby , me gustas mucho"_** me dijo nerissa, mientras acariciaba con su mano mis pectorales.

**_"Tu me gustas también"_** Le conteste adormitado.

No quería hablar con ella solo quería dormir tranquilo en mi sofá.

**_"Bigby de verdad me gustas mucho"_** Nerissa me dijo.

**_"bigby?" _**


	5. Celos?

**BIGBY**

Al abrir mis ojos, veo que nerissa dormida y desnuda encima de mi cuerpo que también esta desnudo por lo que hicimos anoche. Suspire no puedo dejar de pensar que de alguna forma lo que hicimos estuvo mal, me parece que fue demasiado rápido .

**"****Mierda, bigby no me esperaba esto"**

Al escuchar a colin , note que estaba al frente del sofá mirándome.

**"****Mierda colin lárgate de aquí!"-** le dije en voz baja para tratar de no despertar a nerissa.

Cuando colin se fue, trate de levantarme del sofá dejando a nerissa sola acostada allí , fui a sacar del armario sabana para cubrir a nerissa que esta profundamente dormida. Luego fui al baño para darme una ducha y cambiarme. Al salir del baño noto que son las 11:36 am.

**Snow**

** "****Bufkin hazme el favor de llamar a bigby!"-** Le digo algo alterada.

Hoy estoy de muy mal humor tengo mucha presión debido al nuevo cargo y tratar de ayudar a las fabulas, mas anoche me desvele terminando el informe que idiota de bigby no quiso terminar.

**"****señorita snow bigby , no contesta el teléfono"-** me dice buffkin.

**"****Continua llamando!" –** le digo a bufkin .

Noto que beast entra ,y se dirige a donde estoy yo.

**"****Buenas días snow , quería hablarte sobre unos problemas de dinero que tenemos beuty y yo , pensaba que ahora como tu estas a cargo , y ya no tenemos la ayuda de the crooked man … **

**"****Beast ahora no!"** le interrumpo.

**"****Hablaremos de eso luego , ok? Y antes porfavor dame una llamada antes de presentarte**"- le digo , tratando de ser amable.

**"****Ok"** dice beast no muy feliz por mi contestación.

**"****Señorita snow , bigby todavía no contesta"** Dice bufkin.

**"****sigue llamando colin! Tiene que contestar"** le digo a bufkin casi gritándole.

**"****hahaha , no creo que bigby conteste" **

**"****después de una noche ocupada"** – dice beast en tono burlon.

**"****De que hablas?"-** Le pregunto muy intrigada sin entenderle nada.

**"****Oh hehe , lo digo porque ayer en la noche , bigby entro con nerissa juntos agarrados de las manos , hehe entraron muy deprisa al ascensor."** -Me contesta beast.

**"****haha quien lo hubiera pensado**" menciona bufkin.

**"****Que raro , pero no es excusa para venir tarde al trabajo"** -Les menciono.

Beast , se retira de la oficina , tengo que admitir que su comentario me dejo muy impactada. Como es posible que bigby tenga un interés en nerissa! , solo al imaginármelos agarrados de las manos en dirección a la habitación de bigby ,solo para… me enfurecía.

**"****Bufkin! Contesta el teléfono mientras no estoy**"- le digo mientras abandono la oficina, para dirigirme al apartamento de bigby.

Al ir llegar a su apartamento, Justo antes que iba a tocar su puerta muy bruscamente. Bigby abre la puerta.

**"****Hola" –**me dice bigby , rascándose la cabeza.

**"****sabes que hora es?"** le pregunto muy enojada.

**"****Hola snow"** noto que me saluda nerissa saliendo del apartamento de bigby.

**"****adiós bigby , nos vemos luegos"** dice nerissa despidiéndose de bigby , al colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de bigby , se acerco y le dio un beso, se separo de el y se fue.

No podía creerlo, me quede mirando a bigby muy confundida. Me muero de ganas de darle una bofetada! Pero tengo que ser profesional pensé.

**"****Ya deberías de estar en tu oficina, sheriff" – **le digo manteniendo mis brazos cruzados mirándolo seriamente.

**"****Si lo se"-** voy para allá aurita mismo me dice bigby.

** "****por favor, que no vuelva a pasar"** Le digo mucho mas calmada.

**"****Lo siento no sé que me paso con nerissa , simplemente una cosa llevo a la otra y …"-**mencionaba bigby muy nervioso.

**"****Bigby no me refiero a eso! , me refiero a que no vuelvas a llegar tarde a la oficina!"-**le grito.

Un momento a que se refiere con que una cosa llevo a la otra , significa que bigby y nerissa sin duda tuvieron sexo anoche. No entiendo porque me enfurece tanto, no me gusta sentirme así. Me fui en dirección del ascensor lo mas rápido posible. al entrar bigby entra unos segundos después. Estando dentro del elevador quería que se abrieran las puertas lo mas rápido posible , no quiero hablar bigby para nada. Se abrieron las puertas de elvador , gracias a dios pensé y Salí con prisa.

**"****Snow , espera"** -me dice bigby

**"****Que!?"** le digo mirándolo de frente.

**"****Solo… quiero explicarte lo que paso …"- **me dijo desesperado por explicarme.

**"****ya basta bigby , no me importa ok? No tienes por qué darme explicaciones solo somos colegas , nada mas!"**\- le dije muy exaltada , y me retire. No podía dejar de pensar en ese momento que es un imbécil.


	6. Amigos?

**_Normalmente yo no me animo mucho a escribir, solo escribo un capitulo y se me va la inspiración (tengo muchas distracciones , bla bla bla...), pero le agradezco a _**_Elizabeth Abernathy_ **_y a_** _eigomi **por sus rewiews , me animaron a escribir otro capitulo mas xD**_

* * *

**Bigby**

Es un día como cualquier otro, la misma mierda de siempre trabajando sin parar. Decido tomar un descanso de tanto estar revisando unos expedientes de blue beard.

**"Ahhg"-** A bostezo, con la boca más abierta imposible.

No puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos por el cansancio, y decido tratar de dormir en mi silla por lo menos unos 5 minutos. Pero de pronto mi pequeña siesta fue interrumpida por el molesto sonido del teléfono.

**"Probablemente sea nerissa"-** pienso.

Cojo el teléfono de mala gana.

**"Habla el Sheriff"**-Digo muy desganado.

**"Hola bigby , es nerissa" **

**"te llame en mal momento?" –**Pregunta nerissa

**"No, no para nada , todo bien?"**

**"Si todo bien, solo quería saber si nos podríamos ver esta noche"-**Lo menciona de una manera coqueta.

Me quede unos segundos pensando que excusa podría darle a nerissa para no verla esta noche.

**"Amm… no creo que hoy podamos vernos… snow me dijo que revisara algo… lo siento hoy no creo que pueda verte"**

**"Oh… ok … será en otra ocasión supongo" –**Se puede notar lo decepcionada que esta.

**"MAÑANA , mañana de seguro estas libre!"**-Me dice muy emocionada.

**"Si tal vez, no se… nerissa me tengo que ir"**

**"cuídate , ok "**

**"Bigby…"**

Colgué el teléfono de inmediato, espero que no allá notado que no quería hablar con ella. Ya llevamos casi dos meses que nos seguimos viendo, para terminar haciendo lo que hicimos en nuestro primer encuentro. Al principio lo disfrutaba mucho, era algo nuevo para mí, nunca lo había experimentado, por lo general casi nunca me siento atraído de esa forma por una mujer. Pero honestamente me doy cuenta que solo me gusta tener sexo con ella, ya no me agrada conversar, o invitarla a salir. Al estar viéndome con nerissa , mi relación con snow ha cambiado notablemente. Podría decir que snow era mi amiga y ahora ya no lo es, es mi jefa, nada más. Cada vez que intento hablar con ella solo puedo conversar si le hablo del trabajo o de lo contrario simplemente me manda a la oficina. Me es difícil creer aun, que una amistad que me tomo siglos construir, una noche con nerissa basto para destruir mi amistad con Snow. Me da una tristeza pensar en ello.

Mejor iré al jardín tomar aire fresco, me levante de mi silla y de inmediato abandone mi oficina. Al salir me sorprende no ver ninguna fila de fabulas desesperadas, con sus problemas de mierda.

* * *

Al entrar al jardín de the Woodland , busco el banco de madera al que usualmente suelo usar. Pero me detengo completamente, al ver que Snow está sentada allí en una pose muy erguida, y de piernas cruzadas. No sé si sentarme en otro banco, o si es mejor retirarme. Pero mejor decidí ir hablar con ella, tal vez está de buen humor, pienso.

**"Puedo sentarme?"-**Le pregunto a Snow. Veo como con su fría mirada demuestra que le desagrada mi presencia.

**"Si quieres"-** Me responde.

Tome asiento aparentando estar muy relajado, lo cual es todo lo contrario, no sé ultimamente cómo tratar de entablar una conversación con Snow.

**"No tienes trabajo que hacer?"-** Me pregunta sin tan siquiera verme.

**"si, pero decidí tomarme un breve descanso"-**Le contesto.

Espero que no se enoje, pienso.

**"Estas bien?"-** Le pregunto como un amigo lo haría.

**"Te parezco que no?"-** Me contesta Snow.

Me levanto del banco muy enojado.

**"Ya me estoy cansando de esto"-** Le menciono subiendo de tono mi voz.

**"De que!"-** pregunta snow muy enojada.

**"De ti! Yo solo trato de hablar contigo y estoy ya harto de que me contestes de esta manera o que me estés ignorando, snow que sucede?"**

**"No sucede absolutamente NADA BIGBY!, y discúlpame que no converse contigo, si ese es tu GRAN problema!"**

**"Bigby tienes que entender que últimamente trabajo y…" –**Snow me explicaba hasta que interrumpi.

**"Que excusa tan patética, por favor snow! A quien tratas de engañar, tu haz estado últimamente de muy mal humor, ignorándome y evitando de hablar conmigo. Solo por los rumores que hay de mí y de nerissa!" **

Snow se levantó de inmediato del banco, y se acercó a mí .

**"COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESTUPIDECES!?"-**Me dijo aún más enojada de lo que estaba.

**"No me parece ninguna estupidez, snow los dos sabemos que es la verdad."-**le digo a snow.

**"Eres un…."-**Snow se muerde el labio para no completar el insulto.

Decidí calmarme y no gritar tanto, al fin y al cabo solo quiero recuperar mi amistad con snow y no perderla definitivamente.

**"Snow, escúchame por favor, extraño hablar contigo tu eres mi mejor amiga a pesar de tu, tan siquiera me consideres tu amigo" –** Le menciono mucho más calmado.

**"Bigby… si te considero mi amigo… de hecho es por eso que cuando te vi con nerissa , me enoje, puede que me allá disgustado un poco porque , te mereces algo mucho mejor , eres muy especial para estar con una chica así."-**me dijo Snow.

**"Se que estos últimos dos meses te has estado viendo con ella en tu apartamento"-**Me dice Snow cruzando sus brazos y dándome una mira muy intimidante.

Como carajo sabe? Me pregunto y mi expresión de mi cara muestra que es verdad.

**"Todos lo saben, que esperabas es una comunidad pequeña"** dice Snow

**"La amas?"-**me pregunta Snow viéndome seriamente.

**"Claro que no, es…. Solo algo pasajero nada más"**\- le explico a Snow

Veo que Snow se disgusta algo, por mi respuesta.

**"Nunca creí que eras esa clase hombre bigby"-** Snow contesta algo decepcionada.

**"No lo soy… Snow"-**

**"Sabes, ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer"**

Le agarre la mano a Snow para no dejar que se valla

**"Bigby! Suéltame"-** Me dijo Snow advirtiéndome

**"No espera, tienes que escucharme Snow"**

**"Ya suéltame, ya no somos amigos bigby , eres un sin vergüenza!"** – Me dijo Snow luchando para poder irse.

Le agarre las dos manos para que no se pudiera ir, utilizando mis dos brazos.

**"Porque ya no somos amigos, cuál es tu problema!?, si nerissa es el problema ok , no hay un puto problema porque ya no la veré mas! Ok , por ti! Pero no te entiendo Snow , que mas quieres!?"-**

**"BIGBY! SUELTAME ya déjame!"- **

Sentía que ya la había perdido que no hay más que pueda hacer para recuperar mi amistad con ella, y no me conformo más con una simple amistad, pero si ni puedo tener una amistad no puedo aspirar a mayor cosa con Snow.

Así que decidí hacer algo desesperado y que nunca me imagine que seria de esta manera, Mientras ella aun hacia fuerza para librarse de mi. La deje de agarrar ambas manos, para agarra su rostro me acerque y la bese bruscamente. Al terminar mi corto beso. Me aparte de ella.

**"Deberías de irte , tienes trabajo que hacer JEFA"** Le dije solamente eso y le di la espalda para ir a trabajar en mi oficina , creo que sin duda ya perdí todo lo que había construido con Snow.

* * *

_**Eso es todo, lo lamento si les pareció corto, si desean dejar sugerencias sobre que agregar en el proximo capitulo, o un comentario sea negativo o positivo no hay problema, lo agradeceria mucho de todas maneras. **_


End file.
